


Closer than Allowed

by DarknessAmongLight



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAmongLight/pseuds/DarknessAmongLight
Summary: Adam finds himself sharing a house with a kind woman, while filming a new movie. What happens when they form a connection? There are rules, will they break them?
Kudos: 9





	1. For My Sanity

I don't even know why I am writing this down. If this journal was ever found by someone it would ruin his life. I don’t want that. Perhaps I will write this all down then burn the evidence. All I know is that I need to write it down.

These memories I have are fading away, becoming fuzzy as time goes on. I want to reassure myself, remind myself that they actually happened. Perhaps then, I will be able to let him go and my memories fade. 

I live out in the middle of nowhere, the only company a few staff who stay on to help run tours and hunting trips. Most of the time, it is me and my animals, horses and dogs. He and I met because of a movie. The producers liked the location but it was very remote, to remote to bring trailers. So, they stayed on my property. Most of the crew fit in the staff cabins and he stayed with me.

I’m an exceptionally private person. Originally, I refused to let anyone stay with me but somehow I was convinced. I thought having to share my space would be a hardship but Adam made it easy. He was kind and thoughtful. It didn't take long for us to become friends. He had a quirky sense of humour which always made me laugh. Whenever I spoke he listened intently. I suppose he made me feel wanted and valued. 

He had only been here for a week when I realized I was falling for him.


	2. A Breath of Closeness

It was exceptionally early in the morning when I was awoken by the front door closing. There was no panic or confusion when I awoke. I could tell by the footsteps. It was Adam, back from another long night of filming.

I rolled over to glance at my phone, 4:30 A.M. I let out a sigh. Laying flat on my back I stared at the ceiling, contemplating my options. Currently, I was awake. I knew if I slept longer I would awaken sluggish. The morning would be rough. It didn’t take long for me to make up my mind.

Mournfully I groaned as I rolled out of bed. In my pajama shorts and a tank top I quietly made my way towards the kitchen, down the stairs and to the right. Unsure if Adam had gone to bed, I tried to be especially silent. I didn’t want to wake him.

When my foot hit the bottom step I heard a sudden crash from the kitchen. “Fuck.” Adam’s voice rang down the hallway, followed by incoherent mumbling.

No longer caring to be quiet, I rounded the corner to the kitchen. There stood Adam clutching his hand wrapped in a dish towel, while trying to pick up shards of glass from the floor. He looked quite disheveled and annoyed.

“Are you alright?” I asked softly.

“Shit!” He jumped startled. When he turned to see me a small smile formed on his face.

“Sorry,” I said, tiptoeing through the glass. “Let me see.”

“It’s nothing.” He said, when I took his hand in mine. Carefully, I removed the dish cloth, revealing a decent slice through the side of his finger.

“It shouldn’t need stitches.” I smiled down at the cut before reaching down, grabbing the first aid kit out of the third drawer. 

As I started to bandage his finger I could feel him shift closer to me. He was taller than I was. He must have bowed his head to see what I was doing because I could feel his breath on my face. I was almost painfully aware of him, his body, his hand in mine.

While slightly panicking, I forced myself to focus on my task. After a brief moment, his finger was bandaged. I looked up at him and was immediately greeted by brown eyes peering down at me.

“There, that should do it.” I said meeting his gaze..

“Thank you.” He stared right back at me.

In that moment of stillness, I found myself lost in desire. I wanted his lips to touch mine. In all honesty, I wanted more than just a kiss. I wanted to feel him, to be held by him. As the seconds ticked by the yearning I felt for him increased. It burned deep within me.

When he took the slightest step closer to me, I nearly crumpled in anticipation. So delicately, his hand cupped my face. I imagined he felt the same way. I needed him, perhaps he needed me too, in the same way. I had, in that moment, an undying need to be with him in the most intimate sense. 

We stood there for a moment, his thumb gently caressing my cheek. Slowly, a sense of panic started to build in my mind, the awkwardness starting to set in.

“You,” his gentle voice cut through the noise of my mind. “You are a kind woman.” His voice was soft. His breath brushed over my face. All too quickly, he pulled away from me and glanced at the floor. “I should clean this up.”

I stood there, in the middle of my kitchen, suddenly aware of the glass surrounding us. Adam had reached for the broom behind the fridge, while I stood there dazed. Frantically, I tried to remember what I was doing. Coffee, I was going to make coffee.

“Adam,” I asked, grabbing the kettle. “I’m making coffee, you want anything to drink?”

“Tea, please.” The glass shards scraped against the tile floor.

It only took a few minutes for the drinks to be prepared, and the floor cleaned. I handed Adam his mug of tea and wished him a good sleep, before he disappeared around the corner, steaming tea in hand.

I also left the kitchen with my coffee to prepare for the day ahead of me. The looming tension of that morning’s interaction remained on my mind. It wasn’t until I saw Adam again did I forget everything from the morning. We both acted like nothing happened, perhaps nothing did.


	3. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He find's her passed out on the floor, freezing cold.

One particular evening I found myself in the middle of a thunderstorm. It was pouring rain and the temperature was dropping quickly. I was trying to ignore the coldness of the weather to tend to the horses who were out in the field. After an hour, I’d only managed to get approximately half of the horses into the safety of the barn. I was beginning to feel the cold on my skin. I had foolishly gone outside in a t-shirt and jeans but I was in the middle of it now and wasn’t going to stop. I don’t remember how long it took in the end but the sun was long gone and my breath had become visible.

Exhausted, I stumbled into the house, my arms numb, clothes soaked through. I had barely made it into the kitchen when I slid myself down the wall and sat on the floor. Knowing I was in the warmth of my house I allowed myself to close my eyes and rest, then make tea to warm myself. What I didn’t account for was falling asleep.

When I finally awoke I found myself being held and surrounded by warm, comfortable water. With mild confusion, I forced my heavy eyelids open.

I was in my bathroom, in the large tub, sitting on someone's lap. Strong arms surrounded me as panic started to set it. It only took a moment for me to realize I was still fully clothed. The panic subsided. Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder. It was Adam, also fully clothed. I offered him a weary smile.

“How do you feel?” He asked, breath brushing past my ear, face full of concern.

“Cold,” I replied leaning back into him. He was warmer than the water, radiating heat. “Tired. Why are we…” My voice trailed off.

“You were on the floor, freezing cold and covered in mud.” I felt him shrug. “This was my first thought.”

“Thank you,” I said, while angling my head to look him in the eye.

He met my gaze and nodded. Gradually, I felt my body warm from the inside. A familiar burning filled my stomach as I became aware of our bodies pressed up against each other. Once again I was lost in his eyes, desiring his lips. Quickly, I glanced at his lips, full and so desirable. I must have been staring because I saw a corner of his mouth turn upwards into a smirk. Shifting my attention back to his eyes, I hoped he shared what I felt.

Deliberately, he bowed his head towards me until we were only separated by a few centimetres. Before I realized what had happened, his lips were touching mine. They were soft, gentle and fully covered my own lips. The sensation took my breath away and cleared my mind of all worry. The cold faded away.

When he pulled away from me, I immediately felt a rush of disappointment. I could have kissed him all night. I watched as he turned his face away from me. I recognized the look, pain and conflict. I knew the rules. This was wrong by traditional standards, which he adhered too.

A few long moments passed with his face turned away from me but arms still encircled and brow furrowed. When he finally turned towards me, our eyes met once again.

I was only able to register the slightest shake of his head before his lips crashed into mine. He was forceful and passionate causing me to melt into him. Instantly, my mind and body surrendered to him as he dominated the kiss. I felt his tongue brush against my lips, which I opened eagerly. For a moment our tongues danced behind locked lips before he was gone again.

“I’m sorry.” He said, hastily climbing from the tub. Without another word, we left, dripping wet.

I remained in the warm water, unsure of my reality or the events of the night. Had he really kissed me? The response from my body lingered but slowly faded. The next morning I awoke in my bed, unsure of how I got there.


	4. Just Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Last Night Together

On this last night in my home, I helped him pack his things. We made polite conversation, which continued over dinner. He was going back to New York to have some down time between projects. After dinner I wished him a good night. I remember reluctantly watching his back disappear down the hallway. 

When I was in the shower, allowing the warm water to wash over my body, I found myself mourning the impending loss of Adam. Over the weeks together he had become a good friend whose presence grounded me. In my heart I knew it was all over. When he left we would never speak again. His memory of my home would be a distant memory.

My thoughts of melancholy were interrupted by the creak of my bedroom door opening. I didn't panic, but hoped. I wanted it to be Adam. Unmoving, silent I waited under the pouring water, waiting. My eyes were trained on the frosted glass of the shower walls, when a silhouette came into view. 

It was him. 

As the shower door opened, I stood lost as to what to do. I was greeted by his naked body, fit and desirable. I was momentarily distracted by the body in front of me but when my eyes locked with his, our mutual nakedness was irrelevant. The inner turmoil he was in was evident on his face. Instantly, I realized the evening in the bath had been real, not a dream. There was a gentle click as the shower door closed behind him. 

Hesitantly, I placed my hands on his chest. Without words, I gazed into his eyes. The decision was his. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling our bodies flush against each other. I could feel ever each of him again me. I couldn't help but let out a content sigh. 

He bent his head down towards me, placing a ginger kiss on my lip. Slowly, our lips moved against each other. The sensation was intoxicating. When his arms pulled me in tighter, his kisses became more passionate, dominant, possessive. I moaned into his lips. His reaction was instantaneous. Quickly, he spun me around. I planted my hands against the wall. When I felt his hand in between my legs, I moaned again. In return, Adam let out a deep groan. His hand soon disappeared and was replaced with something so much better. Slowly, he thrust himself inside of me, filling me completely.

Together we both moaned. Steadily, he moved, allowing the pleasure to build. I felt my composure start to slip. With out much warning I was lost in the pleasure. Behind me I could hear him groan, followed my the sensation of being filled with warmth. 

Afterwards, we both stayed still and silent. He was still buried deep within me. The water ran down my body as I caught my breath. As he pulled away, I felt a sudden surge of emptiness. Straightening up, I turned to look at him. Taking my cheek in his hand, he placed a soft kiss on my lips, then left. 

I stood there alone, the water running down by body removing the evidence, left with only the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who waited for this last chapter.  
> Thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> It is my first time writing sex. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
